Decisiones
by Sire07
Summary: Tonks quisiera dejar de mirar una escena, pero sus hormonas y el hecho de que sea Lupin quien esta en ella hacen un poco complicada la tarea de resistirse a seguir echando una ojeada... Aun que después tendrá que tomar alguna que otra decisión.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son de J.K., y espero que os guste el primer capítulo. **

Hacia calor, joder que si hacia calor, estaba hasta el moño de que las temperaturas no bajaran. Iba a ir a ver a Sirius para llevarle una buena botella de whisky de fuego para emborracharnos bien esa noche y que al menos así no se aburriera. Sobre las siete de la tarde llegue a su casa, no se porque no la ventilaban mas pues el calor era insoportable, estaba sudando y ni siquiera había hecho mas que transportarme con los polvos Flu.

No vi a nadie por el piso de abajo, así que imagine que estaría en la biblioteca donde por lo menos pasaba algo de aire por lo grande que era. Subí corriendo las escaleras sin caerme milagrosamente y di un par de saltitos hacia delante haciendo el tonto para variar un poco, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ponerme a beber con Sirius y con algo de suerte se uniría Lupin. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

¿Por qué no estaba en la biblioteca? ¿estaría en su habitación? ¿estaría durmiendo? Que asco, un día que no llego tarde y no le encuentro. ¿estaría Remus? Pensé un rato en si ir hacia su habitación o no, pero si estuviera él ya me habría escuchado, aun que a veces se ponía a leer y nadie le sacaba de ese mundo. Bien entonces, ruta numero uno, las paradas serán cuarto de Sirius, cuarto de Buckeye y cuarto de Lupin.

- ¡Ven, lobito, tito, tito, lobito! Vamos Sirius, no te haré daño, sal de donde estés.- llame para ver si se despertaba o salía de su cuarto antes que tuviera que pisar su intimidad. - Siiiiriiiuuuuus- nada.- Bien, voy a entrar.

Abrí la puerta y ¡sorpresa! Estaba vacía. ¿Cuándo pensaba quitar esos pósteres viejos de chicas medio desnudas y motos? Parecía que ese hombre no se hiciera mayor. "Mira quien fue hablar" Eh, eh, eh, que yo no llego a los 26. ¿Por qué mierdas hablo conmigo misma? Bien Tonks. Segunda parada.

Realmente no pensaba entrar en el cuarto de Buckeye sin Sirius, ni de coña, no estaba tan mal de la cabeza, los animales nunca se me dieron del todo bien. Mire la puerta fijamente y llame con fuerza.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Estas aquí?- silencio.- ¡Traigo alcohol!- Vale, seguro que no estaba.

¿Entonces… iría al cuarto de Remus? Mmm… pensé que seria una mala idea, si no me había oído ya seguro que era que no estaba, o quizás le interrumpía leyendo o escuchando música.. Pero quedarme allí sola parecía un rollo, ¿Qué hacia, me ponía a hablar con el retrato de mi tía abuela? Mas que hablar a insultarnos mutuamente… Bien, por llamar a la puerta y decirle que estaba allí no me pasaría nada. Suponía vamos.

Subí las escaleras, esta vez poco a poco para no pegármela y que Remus saliera por el ruido y me encontrara desparramada por el suelo.. Bueno últimamente siempre me la pegaba delante de él porque me ponía nerviosa. Todo esto no venia al caso, bien llegue a su puerta sin ningún incidente, no escuche ningún ruido así que decidí abrir un poco la puerta para ver si estaba durmiendo. Jamás había sido tan silenciosa, Ojo Loco estaría orgulloso de mi en esos momentos.

Pero yo no estaba preparada para lo que me encontraría, mire por el espejo como algunas veces había hecho para observar a Remus leer sin que él se diera cuenta antes de llamarle para ir a cenar, pero esa vez no estaba leyendo.. Remus estaba en ropa interior, tumbado en la cama frotándose la mano contra sus calzoncillos que escondían una gran erección. "Mierda Tonks esto no esta bien.. Esto no esta nada bien, deja de mirar y vete" Si hombre, me respondí a mi misma, no te lo crees ni tu que te mueves de aquí. Mi corazón iba tan deprisa que pensé que saldría de mi pecho y se iría corriendo gritando "Libertaaaaad" ¡Tonkskie la medicacióóón! Dios como se me piraba la olla. Total que allí estaba yo mirando por la rendija de la puerta. ¿Por qué ese espejo estaba situado tan bien como para que pudiera apreciar a Lupin de esa manera? ¿Por qué era una maldita salida que no podía irme de allí?

Observe como Remus tenia los ojos cerrados, una de sus manos estaba en su estomago mientras la otra estaba allí, tan grande acariciando su erección tan.. Grande. Joder.. Esto era mas caliente que el desierto de Sahara. Su mano se frotaba sin parar y mi mente solo esperaba que diera un paso mas y se acariciara directamente allí, sin calzoncillos por el medio. Él gimió y toda mi piel se erizo, esto no podía ser sano, me sentía una enferma allí mirando como Remus se tocaba, y aun así no dejaba de mirar. Remus empezó a retirar sus calzoncillos pero su mano me impedía verle el miembro, por fin, si solo apartara algo la ma..

- ¡Tonks! ¿Qué haces allí parada?- la voz de Sirius me hizo dar un salto y estamparme contra la pared de detrás de mi. El se echo a reír.- Eres como un gato asustadizo.- Le bufe como si fuera un gato y ser rió mas.- ¿Esa botella es para mi?

Iba a responderle pero recordé que principalmente estaba allí viendo a Remus tocarse, y que seguramente la voz de Sirius y mi golpe no habría pasado inadvertido para él. ¡Bien, Tonks! ¡Muy bien! Remus John Lupin sabe que eres una pervertida o si bien no, que estabas mirando como se tocaba.

- Si, primo, es para ti. Te estaba buscando cuando..

Remus abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza, mirándonos a los dos.

- ¿Te despertamos Moony?- sonrió Sirius.

- Emm.. Si.- me miro a mi y me puse roja incluyendo mi pelo en el proceso, esa Tonks, así se hace acabas de asegurarle que le has visto.- ¿Cuándo has llegado Nymphadora?

- Yo.. Hace nada, estaba yendo al cuarto de Sirius..- que mal mientes.

- Pero si estabas delante de la puerta de Remus…- ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué no mantenía su boca cerrada?

- Porque pensé que quizás estabas allí.

- Si, mi pasatiempo es estar en el cuarto de Remus viendo como duerme o peor aun como lee.

- Bien, si os importa vuelvo a descansar un rato mas- ¿me pareció a mi o me miro de manera coqueta? Tonks, eres una salida, claro que te lo has imaginado. Me respondí a mi misma para variar un poco.

- Tonks y yo empezamos a beber sin ti, entonces.- sonrió Sirius agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome con él.

Iba a ser la noche mas bochornosa de mi vida, no podría volver a mirar a Remus a la cara después de esa tarde. ¿Por qué no te fuiste en su momento? ¿Por qué te quedaste allí? ¡Eres una salida de…! ¡Salida! Sirius no hablo mas de eso en toda la noche, solo bebíamos y hablábamos de estupideces varias sobre como podríamos hacer un gran pastel de manzana sin que llevara manzana…

- ¡Entonces no seria un pastel de manzana!- me queje.

- Si, pero sin manzana.- me respondió empezando a perder los nervios.

- Creo que a lo que se refiere mi querido amigo Sirius, es a hacer un pastel de manzana con manzana, y luego quitarle la manzana de encima para que no haya manzana físicamente, solo el sabor. ¿me equivoco?-dijo Remus entrando con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Exacto! Tu si que me entiendes hermano.- sonrió mi primo.

- Si te explicaras mejor…

- ¡Yo me explico maravillosamente! Eres tu que no te enteras.

Seguimos discutiendo por el simple placer de no tenerle que mirar a los ojos a Remus, pues no tenia nada que ver con la conversación. No le mire a los ojos mas que una sola vez para responderle a si estaba bien.. Me fui animando, pues quizás no se había dado cuenta de que lo había visto, solo que estaba delante de su puerta en el momento inadecuado. Poco a poco me fui uniendo a sus conversaciones y todo volvió a un sentimiento de normalidad, exceptuando a que cuando movía sus manos explicándose no podía evitar que me pasara la imagen por la cabeza, pero supongo que eso venia de ser una pervertida o algo parecido.

- Oye Tonks ¿Por qué tu pelo se pone rojo?- insistió Sirius.

- Para molestarte, ¿a que te molesta que se vaya cambiando de color sin explicación?- él asintió con el ceño fruncido- Pues eso.

Remus me sonrió. Bien parecía que mi respuesta había sido bastante buena.

- Solo por eso me iré ya a dormir, aguafiestas, me has molestado.- dijo levantándose.

-¡No! No te vayas..- me miraron los dos con curiosidad, jamás me había quejado de quedarme a solas con Remus, supongo que se había vuelto una costumbre.- No quiero que te vayas enfadado conmigo primo.

- Te perdono, ahora si me disculpas- Y se fue, dejándome en la boca del lobo, me reí de mi ocurrencia.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- la voz de Remus me volvió a la realidad.

Se había sentado en el sofá conmigo, sentado hacia a mi como quien no quiere la cosa, me coloque para encararlo también.. Seria de mala educación que él me mirara y yo estuviera con la vista clavada en las estanterías. "¿Te has fijado que bonitos muebles de roble? Si, si, si, creo que son de principios del siglo 20." Tonks deja de pensar gilipolleces.

- ¿En que piensas? Hoy estas un poco rara.- ¡TE HE VISTO TOCANDOTE! ¡CLARO QUE ESTOY RARA!

- Estoy bien, estaba pensando en los muebles.- le encare por fin y parecía que se estuviera burlando de mi.

- Aha..- sonrió- Tonks, esta tarde.. ¿has visto como me tocaba?

- No, no, no, no, no… ¿Qué? ¿Te has tocado? ¡Remus no me cuentes estas cosas!- lo de actuar nunca fue lo tuyo Tonks…

- Cerré la puerta, y cuando llego Sirius estaba entreabierta.- se acerco un poco a mi- A parte mi olfato esta mas desarrollado y podía oler tus hormonas desde el primer piso. - me sonroje furiosamente.

- ¿¡Por que no me dijiste nada!? Algo tipo: Si estoy aquí, pero estoy ocupado masturbándome. Y yo no te hubiera molestado.

- Para empezar, no pensé que vendrías a mi cuarto, y cuando estuviste delante de la puerta estaba demasiado absorbido en mi tarea, pensé que te irías y no fue así.- sonrió- No te niego que si hubieras sido cualquier otra persona me hubiera muerto de vergüenza de que me vieran de esa forma… pero…

- ¿Pero?- pregunte sintiendo mas nervios que cuando lo estaba mirando hace un par de horas desde su puerta.

- Pero me excito mas… Tu olor.. Imaginarte mirándome

- Has bebido.- le conteste riéndome.- ¿Cómo te vas a tocar pensando en mi Remus?

- Lo hago, bastante seguido.- se rió- Y si el alcohol ayuda a decirte estas cosas, pero no por eso significa que sean mentira.

Esto iba a superar mi limite, tenia dos opciones o irme a dar una ducha bien fría y dejar que Remus descansara para que se le bajara la borrachera que llevaba… o quedarme allí con él… siguiéndole el juego. quizás me llevaría a su cama. Decisiones, decisiones…

**Si os ha gustado un Review no estaria nada mal xD Gracias por leer ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, son de J.K. **

- Remus, creo que has bebido mucho.- me forcé a reír.- Descansa anda.

Me levante dispuesta a irme sin mirarle a la cara, pues si seguía viendo esa sonrisa de "se que te tengo a mis pies" realmente caería en ellos del todo.

- Vale, creo que iré a mi cuarto a pensar.- me contesto como si nada.

¡Tonks muévete! Mis pies empezaron su marcha hasta llegar a mi dormitorio donde me tumbe boca a bajo a ver si me ahogaba contra mi almohada. Dios Tonks, Remus Lupin te acaba de decir que se toca pensando en ti y tu te vas. ¿Y que hacer si no? ¿Quedarme allí para que mañana se arrepienta de decirme eso? Me imaginaba su excusa "Faltan pocos días para la luna llena y yo…" bla, bla, bla. Lo mejor era dormir y dejar que todo quedara olvidado, tendría el bonito recuerdo de verlo tocándose desde el espejo, me conformaba con eso.

Me pase la noche soñando con Remus y no exactamente cosas buenas. Lo único que recordaba eran sus manos y sus ojos clavados en mi, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y me di la vuelta para seguir durmiendo un rato mas cuando note que alguien estaba sentado en mi cama.

- ¡Uoh!- me alarme al ver a Sirius y a Remus mirándome.- ¿Qué pasa?- seguían sonriendo- ¿¡Que os pasa!? Salid de aquí inmediatamente.

- Eh, eh, eh, relájate- me contesto Sirius bajando de mi cama- Es que nos intereso lo que decías en sueños, ¿verdad Moony? ¿Como era? ¿"Remus, mas rápido" o algo así?

- Era mas bien, "Remus, así, mas rápido, mas fuerte"- asintió con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

- Oh, perfecto, ahora Remus John Lupin se ríe de mi, teniendo resaca, pensé que tu eras el serio de los dos.- gruñí, tapándome la cara con mi preciosa almohada.

- Al menos no niega que haya dicho esas cosas en sueño.- se rió mi primo.

- Aaaaghh…- di un grito ahogado. Malditos idiotas.

Me levante a desgana y baje para encontrarme a los Weasley comiendo en el comedor junto a esos dos idiotas. Molly parecía mas feliz de lo normal y eso me hacia preguntarme porque, hasta que sentí dos manos colocándose enfrente de mis ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?- Esa voz… No, no podía ser… ¿o si?

- ¿Zanahoria?- me soltó y me dio la vuelta para estrujarme contra su pecho.

- ¿Cómo que zanahoria, pelo chicle?- se rió.

- ¡Oh, Charlie! No me lo esperaba para nada.- seguí abrazándole.

- Bueno, bueno, sentaros a comer.- nos pidió Molly rompiendo toda la emoción del reencuentro.

Me senté entre uno de los gemelos (aun no podía distinguirlos) y Charlie que no dejaba de hablar de dragones, para variar un poco, porque claro podríamos hablar de cómo habíamos cambiado, de que me había independizado, de sus ligues por el mundo, de su hermano Bill, de la Orden, pero no, ¡mejor hablemos de dragones!

Le sonreía y asentía en plan "te estoy entendiendo" pero ni idea, mire hacia delante donde Sirius parecía interesado en la conversación, estar encerrado allí le hacia soñar despierto y seguro que estaba anotando en una lista mental "tener un dragón como mascota" si.. Ese era Sirius Black. Mire a Remus que estaba comiendo en silencio sin prestar atención, normalmente era mas educado y, como estaba haciendo yo, fingía algo de interés, aun que fuera mínimo. Pero hoy no, se le veía mas serio, seria la resaca de ayer.

- Tonksie-volví a la realidad- ¿esta tarde haces algo?

- Aaammmss…¡Creo que no! Tengo el día libre, no recuerdo haber quedado con nadie.

- Bien, vayamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te apetece?

- ¡Claro Charlie, será divertido!

- Perfecto, si me disculpáis me voy, he quedado con Dumbledore.- se levanto y fue directo a su madre- Estaba todo perfecto mama, adiós renacuajos.- le dio un beso a su madre y desapareció.

- Niños, nosotros iremos a la madriguera, ¿aun os apetece bañaros en el lago no?

Los niños se levantaron rápidamente y recogieron sus platos, cuando la habitación quedo vacía de los Weasley mire a mi primo y a su amigo. Sirius me sonreía, eso solo significaba que tenia algo en mente, algo que no me gustaba nada. Y Remus por su parte miraba a mi primo con la misma expresión que yo, desee que no fuera nada ilegal.

- Si me disculpáis, he quedado con Mundungus en mi despacho.

- Tu no tienes despacho- le corrigió Lupin.

- Yo tengo lo que me da la gana, que por algo es mi casa.- se levanto y antes de cruzar la puerta me dijo- ¡Que te vaya bien la cita con Charlie!

Le iba a contestar algo pero no serviría de nada. Tome otro sorbo de zumo antes de mirar a Remus que seguía igual de callado, recordé la noche anterior y no pude evitar que mi pelo se volviera rojo, él calvo su vista en ese hecho y bufo molesto.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

- Nada.

- Uno no bufa por nada…

- Déjalo Nymphadora- se levanto- no lo entenderías.

- Tu que sabes si…- Puff, se esfumo como lo había hecho Charlie.

Idiotas todos, eso es lo que eran, estaba rodeada de idiotas. El día paso deprisa, y por la tarde estuve por ahí con Charlie sin hacer nada en concreto, hablando y comprando algunas cosas.

Volví a casa de Sirius para entregarle las botas nuevas que le había comprado, eran de color gris oscuro, con las puntas de hierro, un estilo muy descuidado pero a la vez bonito.

- Sirius, mira que te he comprado para que…

Dios como olía a marihuana y la escena no dejaba lugar a dudas de que estaban fumando, Remus y Sirius tumbados cada uno en un sofá de la biblioteca riéndose como tontos y mirando mi pelo que seguro que estaba cambiando de color.

- Vuelve hacerlo, vuelve hacerlo- pidió mi primo.

- ¿Fumáis? No os da vergüenza, ni siquiera me habéis invitado. - me queje.

- Oh, tranquila Nymphadora, hay para ti, siéntate conmigo.- Remus se aparto un poco y me senté como me fue posible sin chafarlo.- Ponte cómoda.- me susurro haciendo que mi pelo volviera a cambiar de color.

Sirius me sonrió y le dio a Remus el porro para que pudiera tomar yo. Sabia bien, no podía decirse que fuera hierva mala, para nada.

- ¿Cómo te fue la tarde con tu chico?

- Dios, Sirius, no es mi chico.- me queje apoyándome entre el respaldo y el hombro de Remus- Yo no tengo chico.

Seguimos fumando y discutiendo el porque yo no tenia pareja, los dos parecían la mar de interesados y yo no podía quitar ese tema del medio, pero empezaba a divertirme y me iba resbalando hasta que Lupin saco el brazo de debajo de mi espalda y lo puso en mi hombro haciendo que quedara tumbada a su lado.

- ¿Te molesto?- le puse ojitos de "Por favor no hagas moverme estoy en el cielo".

- Para nada.- sentí su mano que iba subiendo y bajando por mi brazo.- ¿quieres mas?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me daba el "cigarrillo", le di una calada y mire a Remus que me observaba sonriente, le tire el humo en la cara correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, me hace gracia tu pelo, es bonito.

- Gracias, en el instituto Charlie me pedía que lo pusiera de muchos colores en la clase del profesor Snape porque así lo distraía, pero a la cuarta vez que me castigo deje de hacerlo.

Sirius se rió bastante de la anécdota pero Remus permaneció como si no le hubiera contado nada, se removió incomodo y hizo el intento de levantarse.

- ¿Dónde vas amigo?- pregunto Sirius.

- A mi habitación.. Estoy cansado y algo mareado.- le sonrió un poco.- Fue divertido mientras duro.- Me miro- Nos vemos mañana por la mañana, y esta vez no hables tan alto en sueños hoy fuimos Sirius y yo pero mañana podrían ser los gemelos o la señora Weasley.

Me sonroje violentamente y le tire un cojín que no llego a darle.

- Idiota- susurre.


End file.
